


Wait!

by Neondiamond



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ex, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Avi used to be a couple once, and a cute one as well. That is until the day he broke up with you, without telling you why. You haven't seen him since then.</p><p>A few years later, you find yourself finally happy again, with a fiancé who you love very much, a lovely house and the job of your dream. But you can't help and still feel like you have feelings for Avi, even after all these years.</p><p>What will happen when he shows up unexpectedly at your wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally time, your big day. 

You were in a dressing room, looking at yourself in the mirror and thinking about how things couldn't possibly be more perfect. 

Today, you were going to marry Jason, a man you loved very much, and who loved you in return, in the dress of your dreams and at the most beautiful location there existed. 

"Y/N, are you ready? The ceremony is about to start." Your dad said, knocking on your door and opening it slowly.

You smiled as he took a step towards you, his mouth dropping open.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married, he said, looking at you, you're so beautiful Y/N. I hope Jason realizes how lucky he is." 

You smiled at him and took his hand. 

"Let's go dad, I'm ready" you said, kissing his cheek.

He led you out of the room and into several hallways until you stood in front of two big wooden doors. All the guests and wedding party was already in the room. Only one person was missing, the bride. 

Your dad gave you one last smile before pushing the doors open. You squeezed his hand as you started walking down the aisle. You could faintly hear the music playing in the background, your eyes glued to him. 

He looked absolutely handsome and you couldn't believe you were about to become his wife. 

He smiled at you as you arrived at the altar. 

"You look gorgeous" he mouthed silently as the preacher signalled the beginning of the ceremony. 

The wedding ceremony was perfect, just as you imagined it. You exchanged your vows and rings and you cried at how beautiful and touching his were. 

"Should anyone present here know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher announced as it was nearing the end.

"Wait!" you heard a deep voice say as a man sitting at the back of the room stood up

"I oppose to this marriage!" he said.

You looked in the direction the voice was coming from and recognized him immediately. 

It was Avi, your ex.

You took a deep breath as memories of your relationship made surface in your mind. You still remembered just how much you loved him, actually, you still did. He always had a special spot in your heart. 

When you were with him, a few years ago, you really did think he was the one. Until the day he broke up with you. It was really sudden, he didn't even give you a good reason. You never saw him or talked again after that. 

What was he doing here? How did he even know you were getting married? 

You nervously looked at your fiancé, giving him an anxious smile before you started walking towards the back of the room, towards Avi.

You could barely hear Jason and the preacher talking to you as you got closer and closer to him, your heart beating fast.

You got there and looked at him, hurt filled your eyes.

"Avriel, what are you doing here?, you asked angrily, it wasn't enough for you to shatter my heart to pieces years ago when you left me for no reason, you also have to ruin my wedding?" You shouted, furious.

"Y/N, let me explain I- " he started, but you cut him, turning around to look at the preacher. 

"Can you give us a minute?" you asked, gesturing to the doors and avoiding Jason's eyes.

The man nodded and you made your way towards the wooden doors again, Avi following you close behind. 

"You have about 2 minutes to explain why you came here and be careful of your word choice, I'm pretty furious, somebody just ruined my wedding if you know what I mean" you said sarcastically as soon as you were out of the room. 

You heard him sigh and looked at him, he was still as handsome as you remembered, maybe even more and your hearth ached thinking about all the great memories you shared.

"First, I have to say sorry for all I've put you through, he said sincerely, let me just tell you that I still love you more than anything, never stopped to be honest." 

You cut him again. "Then why did you break up with me with no reason?!"

"Simply because I thought you deserved way better than me. You are so strong, intelligent and beautiful, basically the opposite of me. I'm sorry I broke up with you. I've been trying to contact you ever since but you changed your number and I wasn't able to do so. When I heard that you were getting married today, I just had to come to talk to you, just to tell you that I'm still madly in love with you." He took a deep breath and looked at you with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Now, I would understand if you don't want to see me ever again after this. But I really hope we can at least be friends. I'm really happy you found someone who loves you and I wish you all the best" he said sadly

You looked at him, tears starting to roll down your cheeks, probably ruining your beautiful makeup. Avi stepped closer to you and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Avi I-, you sobbed, I still love you as well, always have." you said

"I- I don't know what to do now. Of course I love Jason as well, but it's different. It's never been the same, I love him for different reasons but I seriously believe you're my true soulmate" You sobbed again, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

His strong arms wrapped around your waist and you felt truly at ease for the first time in what felt like forever. 

"It's your decision to make, but just know that I'll be happy for you no matter what. If you choose him, I'll just move on, although I'll never forget you. And if you choose to forgive me, I'll gladly take you back in my life and promise to never let you out of it ever again." he whispered in your ear.

You stayed in this position for a moment before you pulled away. 

"Come" you said simply and took his hand, making your way back in the room where yours and Jason's families and friends were.

You breathed in deeply as you opened the doors again. The whole room turned around to look at you.

"Come on sweetheart, enough with the bullshit, let's get married now. Who was that guy anyway?" Jason said hurriedly, walking in your direction. He stopped abruptly when he saw Avi standing behind you. 

"What?! Why is he still here? Y/N what's happening?" He said irritated as he yanked your arm toward him

"Don't touch her" you heard Avi protest from behind you.

"Don't tell me what to do! Who are you anyway to come interrupt our wedding?" Jason said, letting go of your arm and walking furiously towards Avi.

"Jason, stop it now. I've made my decision" you said, trying to remain calm as you looked at him, then at Avi.

"What?! Y/N what are you talking about?" Your fiancé shouted, clearly angry.

You sighed as you took one of his hands tenderly in yours. 

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am. I do love you, but I've been in love with Avriel for years. We used to be togheter and I was the happiest. Then he left me and you came along. But he always had a special spot in my heart. I can't continue this relationship with you any longer knowing he's still in love with me as well. I'm really sorry everybody but there won't be a wedding happening today." You said, letting go of Jason's hand and grabbing Avi's again.

"I'm sorry Jason, but it's over. I really hope you can find someone who truly love you deserves you." You said and slowly turned around, leaving him in tears in the middle of the wedding aisle.

You followed Avi out of the room and all the way outside. Rain was falling heavily from the sky as you two ran to his car. He opened the door for you and helped you inside.

"One day, we'll get married. And it will really happen this time." he joked as he got in the car himself.

"Kiss me you fool" you laughed and leaned closer to him, pressing your lips to his.

"I'm so glad I got you back Y/N" he whispered against your lips before deepening the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 2 years later *

You smiled as you walked down the aisle with your father once again. Your heart beat fast in your chest as you looked at the love of your life at the other end of the aisle, Avriel Kaplan.

The ceremony went a lot smoother this time. You both looked content and exchanged loving looks all throughout the preacher's speech.

"Should anyone present here know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher announced after you pronounced your vows.

You held your breath as your remembered what happened last time. But nothing happened this time. The whole room smiled and stayed silent. You smiled at Avi, and he smiled back at you.

"Alright then, the preacher smiled. I officially declare Mister Avriel Kaplan and Miss Y/N as husband and wife, he looked at Avi. You may kiss the bride"

Avi looked at you and smiled before putting one of his hands on your back and leaning in to kiss you.

The whole room erupted in cheers and you smiled at Avi.

"I'm glad you crashed my first wedding" you whispered in his ear.

He laughed and looked at you lovingly. You knew you were in good hands with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.  
> I'm also taking request, so feel free to leave me one :)


End file.
